


Stages of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoomin, a rare breed of cat hybrid, is suddenly shipped off to a new owner. Little does she know that she's going to get more out of this than she thinks.~Inspired by the LY series from BTS~





	Stages of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is rather short, hopefully it'll get longer as it goes on.  
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes~

Most that greet those who are like Yoomin is glass. Of course, it can be for the first time, or the fifth. In this world, it doesn't matter as long as you're just perfect for the buyer. Whether it be a cute, dainty little Omega or a strong, handsome Alpha. They are nothing but pets and are treated as such. 

It wasn't until middle school that Yoomin learned about the world of Omegas and Alphas. Most schools didn't teach it, but she wasn't in most schools. Her guardians put her into a school that would teach her about the world that she was subjected to, and why she didn't have a mother and a father. It seemed hard to grasp at first, but over time she understood.

If the right people with the right genes gave birth to a child, they would produce what they called a hybrid. Hybrids have two genders, Omegas and Alphas. Within the two genders are hundreds of possible species they could be. Most aggressive dogs and cats are Alphas and the tamer ones are usually Omegas. Of course, there is a possibility of it being reversed. 

It wasn't until a year before she was set to go on her first heat that she was told what would happen to her, and what her parents did to her. 

After finding out their daughter was a hybrid, they promptly gave her to an orphanage for her kind. Like most parents, they didn't see her as a human anymore. They couldn't get attached before her 16th birthday. 

When hybrids turn 16, they form their animal traits and are no longer classified as human. They are sent to hospitals to check if they are Omegas or Alphas and what species they are, and then they are sent off to the appropriate store. 

Yoomin considered herself lucky when she was sent to a high-end shop. It turned out she was rare breed of cat that was usually an Alpha. She was bought relatively quickly and her owners seemed nice. She was fed well and even groomed. Her outlook changed six months in, when she had her second heat. 

Most hybrids are used for sex. It's makes a lot of money if they have a rare breed and a pretty face. If the hybrid puts up trouble, they are usually sent back to the shop and reported as 'violent and unwilling to listen’. It's a cycle that ruins hybrids lives. 

 

Yoomin sits in front of the glass, trying to look as 'cute’ as she possibly could. This is the sixth time she's been sent back, she made sure to count. Even though she didn't want to be adopted again, it was shop policy to at least try to appeal to possible buyers. 

The fifth person today looks down at her, making a disappointed facial expression as one of the shop employees gives them a run down of her less than stellar profile. She's seen it before; it's nothing but negative reviews and desperate warnings to not buy her. It wasn't soon before the customer walks over to a newer, less ‘problematic’ hybrid. 

It isn't until it's close to closing time that one final person walks into the shop. It's a lady, probably on her 50’s. Yoomin can already tell she's looking for a sex partner for her other hybrid, most her age do. And just like those most, she doesn't bother with the 'problematic’ kind. 

Yoomin leans back against the padded wall, stretching her arms as she gets ready to sleep. That is, until she hears the lady talking with the employee in charge of her talking for a little too long. She looks up just in time to see the lady nodding her head, a sharp glare fixed directly at Yoomin. She. . .just bought her. 

She just bought a washed up, problematic and old hybrid. 

Either this particular lady is crazy, or something horribly wrong is going on.

Black hair falling to the floor is something that doesn't happen too often. Most clients take their hybrids as is, but this weird lady decided to have Yoomin trimmed and checked before being shipped out. This meant her once long black hair was trimmed short, about ear length. Thankfully she was able to have long side bangs, just a little longer than ear length. 

The check up wasn't any fun either. Her pale complexion and rather slim body kept being brought up. Not to mention they brought up the obvious.

Dark brown eyes? Check. Resting bitch face? Check. Squishy cheeks with pouty lips? Check??? 

Some of the things they list off are only make her realize just how fucked society is. They make sure to describe everything down to the smallest detail just to sell a hybrid off. Sometimes they even exaggerate. 

Yoomin looks off to the side where a mirror sits against the wall. She starts pursing her lips together, trying to really figure out if she had pouty lips. Ah, cheeks aren't that fatty either. Maybe the nose? They've mentioned it being a 'button like nose’. Is that why it gets poked a lot? Hundred of questions start to filter it's way into Yoomin’s mind, a seemingly endless stream pouring in. That is, until one of the kind employees yank on one of her black cat ears that she's brought back to reality. 

“Cup size is still a B. Not a virgin. Rare dominant species. Reported to be aggressive despite gender.-”

She can't help but roll her eyes, opting to silence out whatever else they have to say. Even though it's been six years, Yoomin can't help but distinctly remember when she was checked at the hospital when she was sixteen. It all feels so dehumanizing; it's like the final nail in the coffin. It doesn't matter how long she's lived, it's always hard to accept people being degraded to nothing but a pet just because they're different. 

A light push sends the less than willing cat into routine mode. She walks over to a padded crate with air holes, ready to be shipped off to it's destination. All she can do is step inside, hoping to be treated just a little bit better than the last owner. Just before she closes her eyes, half wishing for a comfortable shipment, she hears the final words of the employees. 

“Gender is Alpha. Put that the rut doesn’t start until 3 months from now; came in as a request from the buyer.”


End file.
